skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Battlefield
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM Legendary Zap! Skylanders: Battlefield ''' Skylanders: Battlefield is a new game in the Skylanders series. The console versions (Xbox, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, Nintendo Wii, and Wii U) are developed by Toys For Bob & Beenox while Vicarious Visions will develop the handheld versions. The console versions & the handheld versions will be released May 25, 2015. Portal of Power Just like other previous '''Skylanders '''games, it uses a pedestal also known as the '''Portal Of Power. It will not return as the same as the previous game, Skylanders: Trap Team. Instead, it will be like the original Portal Of Power '''but also different. There will be a small area on the Portal where you can put your '''Battle Items into the game. More on Battle Items later. There will still be a small area on the Portal where you can trap and play as villains. Story Right before the Portal Masters finally trapped Kaos in his Traptanium Prison, Kaos cast an evil spell over Skylands. Skylands was turned into a barren, war-torn wasteland. Now the Skylanders must defend the weak Skylands from its enemies. But a new force has been called into power, the Veterans. The Skylanders and the Veterans must work together with help from the Portal Masters. Collections & Packs All Skylanders from SSA, SG, SSF, and STT are supported in Skylanders: Battlefield. There are 20 new Cores and 16 Series 2,3,4 Skylanders. There are also 16 Lightcores joining. There are also 10 Veterans. The number of Variants joining is currently unknown. There will also be new Single Traps, Trap Packs, Single Packs, Triple Packs, Battle Packs, Adventure Packs and 3 new kinds of Starter Packs, the Console Starter Pack, the Dark Starter Pack, and the Handheld Starter Pack. Here are the characters in the Packs: Starter Pack: Portal of Power, Game Disc, Light Angel Trap, Water Hand Trap, Snapgrass, Blitzblast, and Fishy Fight Riptide Handheld Starter Pack: Portal of Power, Game Card or App, Tech Torch, Dark Orb, Nutz-boltz, Wild Flame, and Holy Horns Spyro Dark Starter Pack: Portal of Power, Game Disc, Light Angel Trap, Water Hand Trap, Pure Evil Trap, Dark Snapgrass, Dark Blitzblast, Dark Fishy Fight Riptide, and Dark Psyren Battle Pack 1: Paincloud, Titan Hammer, and Midknife Battle Pack 2: Eyepatch, Ember Whip, and Octo-pus Adventure Pack Storm of Sorrow: Airrow, Storm of Sorrow, Great Golem, and Crystal Eye Adventure Pack Rock of Riddles: Quake, Rock of Riddles, Pearl Pickaxe, Heart of Gold Triple Pack 1: Burn-o-bot, Axehead, and Sunblocker Triple Pack 2: Trick-key, Sun Ray, and Pain-da Triple Pack 3: Legendary Bam-boo, Legendary Wishbone, and Legendary Coral Grief Legendary Single Pack 1: Legendary Eyepatch Legendary Single Pack 2: Legendary Burn-o-bot Variants: Polar Ice Sickle Short Circuit Nutz-boltz Nitro Blitzblast Solar Sun Ray Hurricane Gust Nitro Gear Gremlin More Coming Soon! Skylanders Fire: Blitzblast, Burn-o-bot, Fiery Fists Fryno, and the Veteran: Wild Flame Water: Octo-pus, Coral Grief, Fishy Fight Riptide, and the Veteran: Ice Sickle Undead: Wishbone, Eyepatch, Bone Shield Chop Chop, and the Veteran: Boneblade Life: Pain-da, BAM-boo, Super Spore Shroomboom, and the Veteran: Snapgrass Magic: Trick-key, Psyren, Holy Horns Spyro, and the Veteran: Craze Mage Tech: Gear Gremlin, Nutz-boltz, Golden Glory Trigger Happy, and the Veteran: Zig Zag Earth: Quake, Axehead, Totally Tough Terrafin, and the Veteran: Cannon Brawl Air: Airrow, Paincloud, Super Slice Blades, and the Veteran: Gust Dark: Sunblocker, Midknife, Black Blast Blackout, and the Veteran: De-moon Light: Sun Ray, Solar Pain-el, Sun Smash Spotlight, and the Veteran: Sun-knight New Features In Skylanders: Battlefield there are lots new features. Here's a list of some! Veteran Zones: Can only be accessed by a Veteran and there are 3 types: -Puzzle, -Battle, and -Adventure. There will be more on these later. Battle Items: Put them in the Portal and you can use them in the game! Battle Items can help you solve Puzzles, win Battles, and complete Adventures! More on these later. More Coming Soon! Category:Games